


Schluck es

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 30Zwar managte er es, seine Augen offen zuhalten, aber als er nach unten sah wo sein Freund die Tätigkeit wieder aufgenommen hatte und zusätzlich auch noch seine Eier drückte, konnte er nicht mehr zurückhalten. Während er etwas grob an Sebastian's Haaren zog, aber gleichzeitig auch seinen Kopf nach unten drückte, presste er den Handrücken der anderen Hand fest gegen seinen eigenen Mund, um den Schrei, der sich seiner Kehle heraufarbeitete, einigermaßen zu dämpfen.Mark’s Oberschenkel zitterten und Sebastian schluckte alles, was sein Freund ihm anbot. Es war eine ganze Menge, die er angesammelt hatte und der Franzose hatte Mühe, alles aufzunehmen.Dieses Bild, was sich offenbarte, als Sebastian abließ, entlockte Mark ein tiefes, zufriedenes und befreites Brummen und wäre er nicht so erledigt gewesen, er wäre noch einmal gekommen.
Relationships: Mark Pellegrino/Sebastian Roché
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Schluck es

Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Dort ein paar Autogramme, hier ein paar Fotos mit den Fans und es wurde so viel geredet, dass die Wasserflasche ein ständiger Begleiter war, der den trockenen Mund wieder etwas befeuchten musste.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen der Erschöpfung schloss Mark’s Frau die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Appartement auf.

„Und ihr habt wirklich nichts dagegen?“, fragte Sebastian und knöpfte seine Jacke auf, hing diese dann über einen Stuhl.

„Ach Quatsch, sei doch nicht komisch. Du wirst bei diesem Wetter bestimmt nicht mehr nach Hause fliegen“, antwortete sie, zog den Vorhang des Küchenfensters zur Seite und sah zu, wie der starke Regen an das Fenster prasselte.

„Weißt du was jetzt toll wäre?“, raunte Mark, umarmte seine Frau von hinten und legte sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab, „Sauna.“

„Ihr habt eine Sauna?“

Sebastian blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sein Freund ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Alles klar, Schatz. Dann geh und bereite alles vor“, erwiderte die blonde Frau mit einem Lächeln.

In der Zwischenzeit setzten sich die beiden an den Tisch und redeten über belanglose Dinge, bis Mark wiederkam, um seine Frau und seinen Freund zu holen.

Die Sauna war nicht groß. Platz für, vielleicht vier Leute. Während die drei dort saßen, zeigte Sebastian ihnen ein paar Fotos auf seinem Tablet.

Immer wieder warfen sich die beiden Männer verstohlene Blicke zu, denn die Hitze stellte schon wieder ganz komische Dinge mit ihren Körpern an.

Mark liebte seine Frau – keine Frage. Aber insgeheim wollte er mit seinem Freund aber alleine sein.

Sebastian verstand diese Blicke und machte mit diesen Fotos weiter, von denen er wusste, dass diejenigen nicht den Geschmack der Dame trafen ... Bergtouren mit seiner Liebsten, Ausfahrten mit dem Jeep – seinem Hobby. Dabei redete er und redete er ununterbrochen.

„Wisst ihr was, Jungs. Ich gehe ins Bett. Ihr könnt euch hier noch ein bisschen weiter austauschen.“

Mit einem Gähnen, das nicht einmal gespielt war und das Handtuch an ihrem Körper festhaltend, gab sie ihrem Mann noch einen Abschiedskuss und machte die Türe von außen wieder zu.

Als sich beide sicher waren, alleine zu sein, rutschte Sebastian näher, legte seine Hand auf das Knie des anderen und streichelte unter dem Handtuch langsam aufwärts, bevor er den störenden Stoff ganz entfernte.

Mit einem Zwinkern bemerkte er, dass ein dicker Tropfen seines Lustsafts sich aus dem kleinen Schlitz drückte, als er auf die bereits ziemlich stark ausgeprägte Erektion blickte,

„Keine Sorge, ich werde mich um dich kümmern“, schmunzelte der älter der beiden Männer und konnte Mark ein erwartungsvolles Seufzen entlocken.

Unter gespieltem Ächzen ging er vor seinem Freund auf die Knie und stupste mit der Nasenspitze an die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel, damit er diese auseinander nahm.

Genüsslich streckte er seine Zunge heraus und berührte mit der Spitze diesen Tropfen, zog sich langsam zurück, damit er Mark in die Augen sehen konnte und als der diesen dünne Faden sah, der leicht gespannt an Sebastian's Zunge hing, musste er einfach stöhnen – das sah so geil aus.

„Komm schon ...“

Als er zu saugen und zu lecken anfing, fragte er sich, ob sein Hals sich für ihn strecken würde ... auf jeden Fall sollte er es aber zumindest versuchen ...

Also holte Sebastian tief Luft und füllte seinen Mund, bis das dicke Monster sprichwörtlich an seinem Hinterkopf lag. Er hatte noch ein Stück vor sich, also schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf zu entspannen, während er Mark mit seinen Lippen tiefer zog und mit seiner Zunge wild machte.

Die Geräusche von seinem Freund deuteten an, dass er etwas richtig machte und plötzlich dehnte sich sein Hals und er wurde mit einem heißen, dicken Schwanz vollgestopft. Seine Halsmuskeln arbeiteten auf Volltouren und ab und zu zog er sich zurück, um zu atmen.

Mark atmete ebenfalls auch nur ab und zu. Seine Augen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer und es kostete ihn alles an Selbstbeherrschung, still zu halten. Sein Freund schluckte seinen Schwanz auf eine Weise hinunter bis zur Basis, welche ihn immer unvorbereitet traf und Geräusche entlockte, die er von sich selber kaum kannte. Jede Schwingung dieses Halses war deutlich an seinem zuckenden Penis zu spüren.

Das glatte Glänzen der Spucke daran verblasste im Vergleich zu dem Glitzern in Sebastian‘s Augen, als dieser kurz aufsah und sofort wieder daran weiter arbeitete, um Mark in höhere Sphären zu bringen.

Seine Zunge wirbelte und leckte die Vorhaut, wie ein kleines Kind einen Lutscher.

„Ich bin ... Scheiße bin ich nahe dran“, Mark wimmerte, zitternd, inmitten der rasant zunehmenden Geschwindigkeit seines Atems.

Der Ruck dieses nassen, warmen Mundes schickte Lustwellen in jeden Winkel seines Körpers. Dann zog der ältere Mann zurück und gab seine Freund Zeit, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, nahm aber in der Zwischenzeit abwechselnd die prall gefüllten Hoden in den Mund.

Das war zuviel. Mark hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment zu explodieren und wand sich aus dieser wundervollen Folter.

Zwar managte er es, seine Augen offen zuhalten, aber als er nach unten sah wo sein Freund die Tätigkeit wieder aufgenommen hatte und zusätzlich auch noch seine Eier drückte, konnte er nicht mehr zurückhalten. Während er etwas grob an Sebastian's Haaren zog, aber gleichzeitig auch seinen Kopf nach unten drückte, presste er den Handrücken der anderen Hand fest gegen seinen eigenen Mund, um den Schrei, der sich seiner Kehle heraufarbeitete, einigermaßen zu dämpfen.

Mark’s Oberschenkel zitterten und Sebastian schluckte alles, was sein Freund ihm anbot. Es war eine ganze Menge, die er angesammelt hatte und der Franzose hatte Mühe, alles aufzunehmen.

Die letzten beiden Spritzer jedoch trafen jedoch Mark’s Brust und seine eigene Wange.

Dieses Bild, was sich offenbarte, als Sebastian abließ, entlockte Mark ein tiefes, zufriedenes und befreites Brummen und wäre er nicht so erledigt gewesen, er wäre noch einmal gekommen.

Mit dieser langen Zunge, die ihm bis vor einigen Augenblicken die schönsten Gefühle beschert hatte, leckte Sebastian über seine Lippen, während es rechts und links aus den Mundwinkeln tropfte – Speichel, vermischt mit Sperma.

Mit einem Grinsen sah dieser seinen Freund an, welcher nicht anders konnte als ihn am Hinterkopf zu packen und in einen harten, gierigen Kuss zu ziehen. Der Geschmack seines eigenen Spermas mischte sich mit dieser zuckersüßen Zunge, schickte bereits wieder Wellen der Erregung in seinen Unterleib.

„Ich hoffe nur, mein Tablet schmilzt nicht.“

„Halte weiter damit drauf, wir sind noch nicht fertig“, Mark murmelte , die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf zurückgelegt, „gib mir nur eine Minute.“

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass ihn einer seiner besten Freunde so unglaublich geil machen konnte. Und vor allem die Mischung mit dieser Hitze ... Mark konnte sich nicht helfen und ließ seine Zunge über den Oberkörper des anderen wandern – saugend und leckend, immer tiefer.

Mit einem Kichern drückte Sebastian seine Penisspitze gegen die Lippen seines Freundes. Die Pheromone traten sofort in jede Zelle und Mark nahm ihn in den Mund, ohne Zeit zu verlieren.

Und am Allerwenigsten hätte er gedacht, dass er gerne Schwänze lutschte.

„Guter Junge, hmm ... mach es gut für Daddy“, stöhnte Sebastian, streichelte liebevoll über den Kopf seines Freundes und Mark musste sich sein Lachen verkneifen.

Sebastian kannte seinen Freund schon sehr, sehr lange und wusste, dass dieser immer das Image des _bad boys_ hatte und dieses auch wahren wollte. Kurz gesagt – harte Schale, weicher Kern.

Denn er überraschte ihn erneut. Man könnte beinahe sagen ... sein Mund fing langsam und zärtlich an zu streicheln und zu liebkosen – nicht grob, nicht fordernd. Es war beinahe wie Liebe machen mit seinem Schwanz. Sebastian war wie gebannt; hypnotisiert. Sein bestes Stück hätte dort für immer bleiben können! Aber natürlich hatte Mutter Natur andere Dinge im Sinn, denn er wurde gieriger und begann, seine Stöße in Mark‘s Hals zu beschleunigen, gewann an Geschwindigkeit und Tiefe.

Zwischen Stöhnen und Knurren ermutigte Sebastian ihn immer weiter und dieser dirty talk wiederum machte Mark geil.

„Oh Baby Boy, das fühlt sich gut an.“  
Sein Körper verkrampfte und unkontrolliert schossen seine Hüften in die Höhe, was Mark einen erschrockenen erstickenden Laut aus seiner Brust quetschte.

Aber daraufhin verstärkte sich das Saugen, seine Hände umklammerten die Oberschenkel seines Freundes und Mark spürte diesen heißen Schwanz pulsieren und zucken, während Sebastian‘s geschwollenen Hoden in seiner anderen Hand gerollt wurden.

Schmatzend und schlürfend kreiste diese begnadete Zunge noch ein paar Mal, bevor er ebenfalls versuchte, seinen Freund zu schlucken. Automatisch kniff er die Augen noch fester zusammen, als er die heiße, salzige Ladung spürte, die seinen Rachen hinunterlief. 

„Oh mein Gott, ich komme!“, keuchte Sebastian, so als ob der andere das nicht wusste ...

Mit einem gedämpften Wimmern und kräftigem Zucken, das seinen Körper durchlief, erlebte er einen Orgasmus, der ihn beinahe ausknockte. Vielleicht lag es zusätzlich auch an der feuchten Hitzen in dieser gottverdammten Sauna. Leicht benebelt nahm er wahr, dass sich Mark’s Kopf immer noch auf und ab bewegte, leicht drückte und zog, pumpte und mit seiner Zunge massierte, so als wollte er seine Seele durch diesen kleinen Schlitz aussaugen.

„...“

„Lu!“

„Ich werde mir jetzt die Zähne dreimal putzen gehen denn _das_ kann ich meiner Frau nicht erklären", meinte Mark mit einem versauten Grinsen, worauf beide Männer lachten.


End file.
